


Double Date

by SonicComingOut



Category: Sonic - Fandom, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Aged Up, Crying, DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE A MINOR I STG, Dubious Consent?, I don't know what else to say this is really a lot of smut, M/M, MephilesxSonic - Freeform, Nothing to see here, Sonadow - Freeform, Telepathic Sex, Voyeurism, Way later in the series, What is sex? Lots of that, i have no words, really dang mature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicComingOut/pseuds/SonicComingOut
Summary: Shadow wanted to see just how far he could push his partner along with powers he hasn't yet conceived so he pulled a favor from a lost soul to get things done. Of all the people to ask though? Mephiles?





	Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> Do not read if you're under the age of 18 this is an 18+ material related piece and I swear I just want none of those eyes on the subject material. Literally go find a hobby unrelated to stuff you shouldn't be involved with. Mostly written for a friend of mine <3

Acquiring the ability to travel through alternate universes, space, time, had been on Shadow’s mind for a while. . He had already used Chaos Control once skipping over time like stones over water. That had been barely a drain on his body, easy peasy. So why would he want to go to another universe, and why would he want to go to the future? The answer was pretty vulgar, and Shadow relished in it a little, as most predators do. He wanted to get a hold of the only other people in the universe who had even a remote justification for laying their hands on what was his. 

He must have gotten used to underestimating the depths of his own sadism. It being enough to want to watch a certain teal stripe cock ravage his mate.

“Sonic, come into the livingroom.” 

A moment or so passed before Sonic stepped out of the bedroom, yawning and stretching, then popping his back. Dropping his arms blearily regarding the room, having just woken up in the morning, the time when he was least coherent, and most vulnerable.- “Wassat-OH….Mygod why is Mephiles h—-mmmgph!” 

Shadow folded his arms, as Mephiles was upon Sonic, a wave in its own right, the power waking his beta up and alarming him. Shadow strolled forward at a more leisurely pace, watching with interest as Mephiles mouth raped his beta without consent, lifting Sonic’s feet off the floor, the two of them levitating, while Sonic struggled without any ground, unable to run away. He got a tongue full of mouth, a muffled complaint getting swallowed up as he was examined by dark eyes, apparently enjoying the physique as Sonic’s legs kicked, revealing such lean muscles, a perfect specimen to be used for sex.

“I brought him here for my entertainment.” 

Sonic was released from the lustful kiss, immediately gagging at the sudden retreat and taking in a huge gasp, panting. He hadn’t barely even been able to breath, feeling like Mephiles had a tongue longer than tomorrow on a Sunday. 

Sonic was gently released, coils of energy circulating around him, brushing into him and sending warmth through him, bringing him into a docile state, his glazed eyes blurring Shadow as he sidestepped warily, before he was released back to the ground, unable to run even if he was coherent enough to try, saturated in the musk of his alphas, his body confusing him thoroughly, as his natural mind commanded him to stay and obey.

He was fucked, wasn’t he? There’s only one reason that Shadow would allow another version of himself to invade his apartment without so much as a warning, and Sonic quickly pieced together that he was going to be performing for more than one mate tonight. He felt a lump in his throat, unsure if he could handle something as powerful as the energy coursing through him, subduing him nearly to his knees as he stumbled back into the wall with a whimper.

“Shadow, what is this?” His voice came out weak, delayed, shaken, no where near its confident tenor.. a deep sigh escaping him, as he felt himself relaxing, his muscles releasing, almost falling where he stood. “Thissis s’not exactly employee of the month ere we’re talking about, this is ‘Philes.” 

Shadow stepped forward quickly, recognizing Sonic’s incapacity to stand, not wanting his mate to fall and possibly end all the fun early. He gripped Sonic’s waist, pulled him up off the ground easily, the light weight Mobian was not only easy on the eyes, he was easy all the way around, especially to pick up. The beta instinctually wrapping his legs around Shadow, whimpering at the sight of the towering Mephiles. Shadow chuckled— “He won’t hurt you…” He purred, stepping into their shared bed lowering Sonic into the white sheets. His blue pelt contrasting brilliantly, Shadow having changed the color of his sheets so he could clearly watch every shift in movement as he fucked his lover, the colors chosen to suit the whore who slept on them. Shadow looked him up and down in satisfaction, he knew his mate, he knew what he wanted when he wanted it, and he picked up on the various body signals Sonic gave off when he was falling into a yearning state. Sonic was heaving a bit, taking huge relaxing breaths. He was significantly vulnerable to reacting to Shadow, Mephiles and his powerful presence made Sonic a pleasure slave with no power to object, Shadow grinned watching his bitch quietly breath, legs spread, swooning to no end with his self control so easily stripped. Mephiles peered on in curiosity, as Shadow began to feast on Sonic’s trembling body, his muzzle working between the azure’s thighs, tongue diving and thrusting quickly, lapping up into his pouch, it was going to be endless tonight, so he felt it only fair he does Sonic this honor, tasting the musky scent of his beta drove him insane. Sonic cried out in confusion between the two similar scents, tears on his eyes as he contorted, back twitching to thrust into Shadow’s tongue as he was aroused, his cock slowly appearing while Shadow worked it out into the open. 

Small pants and moans were filtering from the head board as his mate squirmed and twitched in his firm grasp. Shadow’s tongue curling all the way up underneath his shaft before he grinned as Sonic’s legs widened for him exponentially. He felt Mephiles and his presence behind him, his ears twitching as his whore lay moaning, with his legs raised and spread, a crude position Sonic took when he was on his back to signify submission, Shadow stood up, slowly, turning to face Mephiles, he gestured at Sonic, as his beta whined in a yearning fashion, confused by the absence, looking as Shadow motioned towards him, Mephiles watching.

“Go ahead, he’s fully trained, I haven’t spent years with him for nothing.”

A predatory smirk befell Shadow’s expression, before he gently reached out, grasping Sonic by his hips and pulling him to the edge of the bed, the poor lust crazed beta seemingly snapping out of it, looking around in confusion before he folded his ears back eyeing Mephiles warily. 

*You are certain this is not going to become problematic?* 

Shadow opened his mouth to say something, then just closed it, would it? He had never had anyone else touch Sonic before, and he wasn’t sure Sonic would just be so willing as to let another cock into his warm entrance….alter ego or not. Climbing onto the bed, Shadow carefully turned tonight’s entertainment over, watching with interest as Sonic rolled with it, no objections. Sonic purred at Shadow’s touch, intoxicated by the two together in one room, and he seemed to be plainly complying, whether or not he wanted it was of little interest to either alter ego, he was going to get it if he fought or not, it would just be far more fun to experiment with a willing cunt then am entrance that had to be forced open hard and roughly. Even as Sonic was always lubricated, when Sonic was not in the mood, you couldn’t get him to submit very easily, and Shadow’s preference was to do this with minimal struggle. 

“Move, bitch.”

As the red and black hedgehog examined Sonic, a pleased smile slid into place as Sonic’s addled mind sorted things through, opting to take one of Shadow’s favorite poses, finally, his legs spreading wide as his ass was raised high while he pushed his chest into the bed and the pillows. Shadow watched as his tail raised, revealing that alluring setup that Mephiles showed keen interest in exploiting. It was wet with natural lubricant, the taint causing Shadow’s mouth to dry as he proudly grinned, Sonic relaxed into the bedding in vague semi-slumber. Standing to his feet Shadow gestured, a “go ahead” of sorts. Sonic’s legs trembled insanely as the demonic alter ego of Shadow slid over him, knowing he was in for it, the power almost searing him like hot ice right away, even just having fingertips from those hands radiating chaos charged power through his body made him shake hard, as he raised his ass more, revealing everything in a show of willing submission to Mephiles, knowing if he didn’t do this, he would be roughly fucked either way, and he simply didn’t have the ability to object. Sonic shuddered, significantly raising further up into prime position further to mate instinctively taint and glory hole clearly visible as Shadow grinned to himself, this was without a doubt going to be worth it. Was he tricking Sonic into serving other versions of himself? There was no question about it. It greatly pleased Shadow to watch, he had wanted to see this through for so long now, and Sonic was submitting without a hitch, drowned out in chaos energy and bending to its will. Perhaps it was a bit greedy to alter time like this just to get a peek at what his mate was going to endure regularly in the future, but truly, he didn’t see it as anything to get anyone’s panties in a bunch about. Worse things could happen then watching a slut show. 

Mephiles seemed to be taking his time, Shadow crossed his arms, watching as Sonic’s tail twitched as it was touched, his body absorbing such a high level of pure chaos energy that it was spinning him into a energy high, his cock stiff and dripping, in plain view and just then, without warning, Mephiles began to appear out of his pouch. The length of his teal striped dick was impressive. Shadow grinned a pink tongue roaving over his own lips, knowing that Sonic would be roughly fucked, licking his lips in arousal.

Mephiles was getting hard at the mere presence of Sonic’s willing body, it must have been a combination of self control, and lust that he hadn’t immediately destroyed the cerulean. It must have been a great deal of time since the last Mephiles had gotten a hold of the azure hog, Shadow was uncertain of Sonic’s location in the future, but as far as Mephiles had mentioned, his mate had gone missing, he warned Shadow of this, telling him that he should keep a sharp eye out on his own mate, because once Sonic went missing from Mephiles’s grasp, was the moment the world paid for their mistakes. 

Shadow didn’t feel one bit of remorse for that future’s ruin, he himself could easily see taking vengeful steps to rid the world of anyone he felt remotely responsible for Sonic’s harm or disappearance. It was part of the reason why Mephiles was not hostile and communicated without a hitch with Shadow, no violence or persuasion broke out between them, because he knew this alternate Shadow had offered him something he no longer had access too, something he couldn’t get anywhere else. However, Shadow promised him that he would maintain a protective eye on what was his, and perhaps if that was the case, that Mephiles would not lose Sonic after all and the future would be set right.

In the meantime, Mephiles himself deemed a worthy favor to ask, to see Sonic once again, and Shadow had willingly complied, offering far more than just ‘seeing’ his missing mate. In fact, offering his mate entirely, so long as Mephiles showed him just what kind of sexual technique and strategy he’d learned from his time with his own azure mate. Shadow wanted to keep ahead of Sonic’s game, and as he watched Sonic oh so gently be levitated into Mephile’s arms, he grinned, knowing that game was just beginning. 

His mate let out a cry of pure pleasure, causing Shadow’s ears to perk up in a mirrored sensation, watching Mephiles closely, he hadn’t entered so…why? 

Semen spilt out across and over the bed, as Sonic’s body began to shake after the forced orgasm coursed through him, Mephiles’s mouth near one of his ears, which was continually flicking. Was he somehow commanding orgasms? How? Sonic shook, his hips weakly jerking as he continued to pool cum out of his cock and down his own legs, both of them spread as he was held in the air, before he began to shake in the way he did when he was overstimulated, it was one of Shadow’s favorite things the blue blur did when he was pushed to his limit of pleasure, when his entire body would shake in an animalistic fashion from when his orgasm had hit its peak but he was still getting roughly thrusted into, he limply continued to lightly jerkIt was good, real good, or else Sonic wouldn’t shake in that manner, he only did that particular uncontrollable movement when he was riding out a harsh orgasm, Shadow’s jaw nearly dropped, Mephiles hadn’t even entered yet. He found himself wondering how long it would take for him to learn how to get Sonic to simply cum on command with pure chaos energy like this, the sheer idea of it sent shivers of powerful excitement through Shadow’s form. The domination would be unspeakable, and Sonic himself would absolutely love it, his bitch was thrusting dully, eyes half lidded as cum dripped down his legs already wrecked! That was almost unfeasible, Shadow grinned, almost. 

As Sonic’s head fell forward in content, Mephiles slowly coiled forward, securing a position of power over the relaxed and willing opportunity. The sexual gratification Mephiles felt from being able to wield so much tremendous control and deliver such uncanny pleasure hung in the air like the smell of his spiced scent, flooding the room and further relaxing Sonic into a docile state, his mouth closed as he licked his lips, Mephiles now curled entirely into him, his muzzle next to Sonic’s ear as he lowered Sonic to his hands and knees, gripping his hips tenderly. 

Shadow’s eye twitched in thought, wondering what it was that made Mephiles want to prep Sonic in this way, Shadow was different in his own tactics, desiring to enter after preparation was made, Sonic being a beta, began to produce fluid in his entrance in favor of his mate’s pleasure only two weeks into their relationship, something of a miracle for males. Being on bottom and a receiver enough times in a shorter period of time, especially considering their circumstances, began to flush his system to be Shadow’s own personal playground due to the monogamy and his meta-gender body and allow control from a single alpha. It was a rapid process, and was infinitely pleasing to the older male when he first discovered it. Sonic himself was another story, happy to pleasure Shadow, he didn’t overtly question it, but the first time, the poor thing had been quite confused. Shadow now prepped Sonic with a bit of foreplay, and then roughly began to penetrate Sonic, preferably when he was most relaxed and comfortable, as it was surprising, and he made the most delightful noises when caught off guard. 

Perhaps later, this was his future forms way of initiating foreplay, Sonic was in profile, but the sweet scent of his beta was in the room, being subdued by spices, but there nonetheless. This meant that Sonic was behaving and reacting well, as the smell was strongest when he was slick with fluid on his inner walls and ready to be blindly violated.

Then, Sonic nodded, tears stinging his eyes, Shadow assuming with an ear flick that Mephiles was initiating telepathic communication, before Sonic was gripped and one mighty shove sent a otherworldly moan from Sonic’s cock sucking mouth. Mephiles’s length disappeared into that tight wet hole, big enough to force Sonic’s cheeks aside, now clearly displayed as being entered into forcing that pucker to flex and open wider, the head had immediately ravaged his prostate, causing the smaller male to scream in pleasure. Shadow’s ear’s twitched at the sound of it, feeling a bit jealous that it was so all encompassing, wishing to hear more, so one day he could know when he had succeeded in emulating it. 

Mephiles was everywhere on top of Sonic, the cerulean male held down in a dominating fashion, his ass quivering as the crystalline male inside him began to rotate in circles, causing deep pants to leave the mouth of the abused cunt below him. Sonic’s ear twitched, as his walls were stretched deeper and wider as Mephiles smeared precum into him, the feeling warm and causing him to shiver in utmost pleasure. A series of sobs escaped him, overwhelmed and completely destroyed. Shadow wasn’t sure what was going to happen, but he was glad for the show, and so quickly was Sonic reduced to a sobbing heavy mess over the large mattress. His sadistic side was begging to see Mephiles fuck him, ravage that blue body and cum deep inside the depths of his mate’s willing cunt. He found himself taking a seat, and idly focusing on rubbing his own pouch, enthralled with the behavior before him, enjoying it, gratified with how obscene his need to have consensual and willing submission from his ex rival. 

As he began to idly stroke, that red stripe coming into view from that slit, Sonic released a grunt, followed by a throaty moan, as his teal striped counterpart began to fuck his whore. 

That, was something new, being able to see the entire show.

The length of his counterpart was spectacular, and Shadow hoped it would leave a nice impression on what Sonic was going to get if he stayed loyal. Shadow, through the contorted moans of his mate getting fucked so hard he couldn’t see straight, just began to pump his length, thoroughly amused to the highest degree as Sonic’s voice hit pitches he would be able to master, and he would be able to force out of that cock sucker. It was euphoric, watching what he would become hold so much power over what once was his rival, and now his willing and loving slave. It went without saying that Sonic was in over his head, but if he was truly in pain, Shadow didn’t doubt that Mephiles would wait for his alter mate to adjust. Sonic was looking back towards Shadow, taking comfort in Shadow’s presence, that adorable face panting for air, a hint of pain in those shimmering gorgeous orbs as Mephiles pilfered his cock straight into his pussy over and over, Sonic moaned, ears flying back, then tilting forward as he collapsed with his head down, Mephiles having pulled his hips upwards once fiercly to meet his thrusts, forcing him to stop looking at Shadow. He must have telepathically commanded him while fucking the living daylights out of Sonic’s willing pucker, having been annoyed he had looked back at another, jerking his ass up to force his face completely down. Sonic turned his head to the side, ear ground into the pillow, hands gripping bedsheets as his ass was being forced to take more than it ever had before, with pure Chaos energy upping the ante, causing his cheeks to shudder and bounce with the violent force Mephiles packed in each powerful thrust, that thick teal striped cock pulling out all the way, a thick stream of cum sliding out before Mephiles struck back in, all the way to the hilt with a solid slap. Sonic’s body was taunt, his dick bouncing and his asscheeks jiggling back into Mephiles Sonic had no dignity left to his name, and it was just the way Shadow liked it. He’d never seen that tail twitch like it had before, those cheeks jiggle uncontrollably as he was practically raped into submission. It was driving Shadow up a metaphorical wall. 

Mephiles reared back, changing from looming over Sonic, casting him into a overpowering shadow, to pulling him gently, with such care, off the bed, and onto his shaft, as he gripped the underside of those lightweight thighs and spread them apart wide, nearly splitting Sonic in half, causing a ear shattering scream to leave him, before a sob of overstimulation followed right after, Mephiles abused Sonic’s cunt, his blue legs held apart as he shivered while being bounced onto the shaft, his peach cock pre-cumming as gravity caused the stiff penis to bounce wildly. He moaned, his moans cut short, one long moan continually interrupted over and over without remorse. Those ears twitched and flopped as he was for lack of a better word raped. He began to tighten up, growing taunt, as Mephiles held those legs apart, and it began to happen, Sonic rapidly shaking again, a loud moan leaving him as he opened his mouth wide, cum shooting outwards violently, spurting out, and being forced out, as he was continually sheathed into, pounded hard. At the end of the orgasm, Mephiles stopped, holding his body prone and sweaty on his cock, flaccid penis spent, as Sonic took in shutter speed breathing, his muscles shaking, his whole body uncontrollably jerking lightly, Shadow could see he no longer had any say in how utterly dominated he was and appeared. Shadow recognize that pause, Mephiles was savoring his domination, before taking this as his cue suddenly rocked Sonic forward, pushing him down into the bed and releasing harshly into him, the cum was insane, Mephiles withdrawing to leak over the top of Sonic’s bare flesh just after, the blue form gorgeous in contrast with those white sheets, colors Shadow chose to easily see every aspect of his whore, color matched to make his pelt stand out, as white semen dribbled down his spine, into his fur, down his shoulder blades, coating the entire pelt as Mephiles marked him unbelievably. . 

Shadow swore he had never cum so hard as to watch himself completely decimate his mate. Sonic was destroyed, heaving and panting, his ears twitching in uncontrolled stimuli. Eyes filled with tears. 

Yet Shadow already knew, he wouldn’t complain. There’s just some things that they both knew he would want, and certaintly, this was one of them.


End file.
